


Leviticus

by Matthew_Macy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, forced homophobia, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Macy/pseuds/Matthew_Macy
Summary: Leviticus 18:22Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 16





	Leviticus

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts I like to imagine the voices as the ones used by jacksepticeye besides Travis who I imagine as an armitage hux type voice

**Leviticus 18:22**

**Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable.**

Thats was what Travis had running through his brain as he watch a certain blue haired boy wearing a prosthetic mask that surely hid a gruesome sight and Travis knew he liked Sally face even though it was wrong and he knew it but he didn't give a fuck he had to have sal but he knew he probably never would he hadn't been exactly nice to sal and he friends he would toss the usual homophobic slur and call him a hypocrite and though Travis would never admit it he thought if he would act straight it would make him so and boy was he wrong and now he was sitting in class watching sal with a bruised eye from his father the pastor Kenneth phelps who new what Travis was and he couldn't stop the abuse and nobody would stop it and it would only get worse but that didn't matter what did matter was getting out of this classroom and getting his bologna sandwich and as he got closer to his food he saw Larry and Sally face and he knew nothing good would happen and then it happened, the stoners mouth opened 

"Hey would you look at that the preachers kid got another black eye, so phelps who got to you first" Larry asked sarcastically obviously not giving a shit

"why do you ask flamer, you wanna fight me or something" he test larry while balling his hands into fist bin his short pockets

Larry smiled "what I want is for you to get your food and get the fuck out of my way"

"you don't get to tell me what to do queer"

Sally must have known that Larry was going to fight because he tried getting in between him and Larry 

"Larr-" sal started

"No sal stay out I'm going to break this assholes nose"

"wouldn't you like that faggot" and with Travis's statement Larry threw a punch at Travis hitting him square in the chest and Travis stuck back with a elbow to the face and then Larry stepped on his foot with his heel and with that he punched him right in the nose cracking it but not breaking it 

"You fucking queer" Travis held his nose and then ran to the boy washroom 

—————————————

"holy shit larry" sal said "I think you actually broke his nose"

"good that guys an asshole" Larry stated while rubbing his head 

"I know but he seems so different form an bully" 

"there is nothing to it sal he's just a bully" 

with that he and Larry walked to a table and sat with his friend group and ash started a conversation with Larry who explained what happened

"Jesus Larry are you okay?" Ash asked quickly

"I'm fine Ashly he barely hurt me but I think he's definitely hurt" and the table laughed at least most of it because sal stayed silent 

"do you think he will try to fight you again Larry" Todd chimed in the conversation 

"nah dude he's probably going to cry to his daddy so god can send me to hell" they all laughed 

"I wouldn't joke about that Larry" Neil said and chug and maple hmm in agreement

"you know with all the ghost wandering around the Addison apartments and all" Neil finished

"yeah good point dude maybe I shouldn't" Larry said and didn't notice as sal stood up

"hey I'm going to use the wash room so if I'm not back before lunch ends I'll see you in class okay?" He stated 

"okay just don't be to long" ash asked of him

"of course Ashley"

and with that he jogged towards the bathroom and as he ran his pigtails bobbed in motion and when he opened the door and one of the first things that happened was that he slipped on a note but didn't fall he picked it up to read it later another thing was that it was dead quiet besides a faint sobbing in the far stall and he saw green sneakers he took a deep breath 

"Um Travis?" He asked 

"What the fuck do you want"

"were you just crying"

"Sally face?. WHAT NO!"

"I'm sorry Larry punched you in the face"

"I don't want your apologies queer"

"okay I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"well I'm fine and I don't want your help"

Sal wasn't going to stop he had a suspicion 

"who gave you that black eye Travis"

Travis didn't even know Sally had seen that "w-w what uh your asshole stoner friend"

"Larry never hit you your eye"

"Yes he did" Travis was sounding nervous like he had something to hide

"it wouldn't bruise that quickly Travis" he pressed Travis didn't like this one bit he didn't like how Sally was trying to have a conversation with him "Why are you doing this queer" He said with venom in his words Sal had his own suspicions that Travis wasn't safe at home but he hadn't been sure until now and of course he had no one to talk to because well Travis was kind of a dick and wasn't well liked but now he could talk to the man himself "Travis can I ask you I question?" "If I say yes will you give me some fucking privacy?" Travis said bluntly "Yes I'll leave" sal told Travis "Then ask your question and get the fuck out of here fag" Travis half yelled "Travis when I asked this you need to be honest" sal couldn't have stressed it enough "O-okay" Travis said nervously "Does your dad hit you at home?" Sal had asked and to his surprise Travis chuckled "He does more the hit me Sally, he tortures me, not for real but he is fucking awful I can't breath in there and I'm alone there after my mom left he's gotten worse" travis had started crying again sal knew the pain of losing a mother and then the father not being there but it seemed sal got lucky that his dad got better "You know Travis you can talk to me right I'm not like Larry I don't think you're a bar person" sal said while leaning against the stall door "You should think I'm a bad person" "Well Travis I don't and like i said if you need to talk I'm here" the bell signaling lunchs end had rung sal had stepped up and grabbed a piece of paper towel and grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his number slid it under stalll "Here Travis if you ever need to talk" he opended the door"I'm here" and with that Sally was gone "Holy shit" Travis thought out loud Sal fucking Fisher just gave Travis his phone number he thought he might die from excitement but he had to stow it and get to class ———————————————————— Sal had just gotten home and he had sat down and finally had his chance to read the note he had found in the bathroom it had read

**I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different.**  
**The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just...**

The note just turned into a bunch of un intelligible scribbles and lines and sal didn't know what to think but he did have something to do 

-Groupchat-

-Members

Sal Fisher

Larry Johnson 

Ashley Campbell

Todd Morrison 

Neil

"Guys you won't believe who I found in the boys bathroom at lunch" sal texted land waited a few moments for a response

"charley?" Larry texted back and sal snorted a laugh

"Jesus no it was Travis" he replied

"what the fuck did he do" Larry messaged back almost instantly 

"nothing bad calm down Larry" sal replied

"nah man that guys had news" Larry texted back

"I think we've been misunderstanding Travis guys" sal stated 

"Ha that's a great one sal" Larry replied and sal could practically hear his laugh

"hold on Larry let Sal finish" ash chimed in to the conversation 

"why should I that guy is a total ass" Larry was very intent

"I had a conversation with him and he told me a few things" sal started

"Like what sal?" Ashley asked 

"after nagging him for minutes he told me his father hits him guys that's not right"

"thats fucked up" Ashley replied

"shouldn't be an excuse for being an ass" Larry told the chat 

"he also said he doesn't hate us and he's sorry but he will understand if you guys don't except that" sal finished his text 

"good because I hate that guy"

"now hold on larry he might be trying to be nice" ash had a point 

"I don't believe it"

"You're right not to but we have to give him a chance" sal reasoned

" you do you man but I don't trust it one bit and I'm going to bed because if you forgot we have that stupid math test tomorrow so we are talking about it tomorrow" Larry said before turning off his phone

"Jesus sal is Travis actually getting abused by his dad" ash 

"yeah I think so it's what he said and he's always bruised up when we see him" sal texted back and stifled a yawn

"Ash I'm going to call it a night I'll see you tomorrow"

"okay sal goodnight" ash replied

"goodnight ash"

Sal had thrown his phone back on his bed as he changed into pyjamas and undid his pigtails and then finally he took off his prosthetic mask looking in a mirror as he put it down on his night stand he said goodnight to his father and then he laid down closing his eyes

it would be a long day trying to convince Larry to give Travis a chance but he would try

he had too he knew how it felt to be alone 


End file.
